Concealed in Shadows
by Maximum Flight1
Summary: Power. It can drive people mad. Allen has never had power, but what happens when it falls into his hands? And why does he despise it? then there's Kanda. He has too much power. He never wanted it but was forced upon it . But what happens when these two stumble into each others lives? What causes people to fear Allen? What is Allen protecting? Warning: Deals With Suicide AllenxKanda
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've been getting kind of stuck with writing new chapters for my other stories so I decided to write a completely new story and see how that goes so here it is! Feel free to read my other stories and I hope you like my story! (A/N I don't know if they lyrics from the 14th melody are right. But they're close.)

I do not own D-gray man!

Kanda's P.O.V

"There has to be a pattern. Keep looking. Lavi, Lenalee go ask Komui to search the internet for any information about Mana Walker. Put anything you find in this." I said giving them a yellow folder.

"Got it boss." Lavi said and walked out of the interrogation room being followed by Lenalee.

"So are you ready to tell us your name?" I looked at the young teenage boy sitting in front of me.

_"Adrain N. Edel." _

**_5 Years Ago _**

Allen P.O.V

I pulled the coat closer around my small frame to try to keep in some of my body warmth as I trudged through the snow. I saw the clearing a few feet ahead of my and sped up my pace a bit. I looked behind me and walked out into the clearing. I took out my phone and called _him_.

"I'm here." I said into the phone waiting urgently for a reply.

"You've done well." He said.

"Thank you sir. About the thing we discussed earlier I real-"

"Oh my boy! You worry too much do you really have so little faith in me?" I didn't know how to answer him so I just stayed silent.

"Well lucky for you I only have a few more jobs for you to complete this week." He said chuckling.

"But you said if I did this I wouldn't have to do anymore this week! Please I can't! I really can't!" I sobbed into the phone.

"You want me to keep paying for your dad's safety right?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" I almost yelled into the phone.

"Then keep doing as I say! I can pull the plug any minute you know? I'm practically holding his life in my hands! And you have the audacity to ask for a break? Do you not care about his life are you really going to turn into the disappointment that everyone thought you were? Or are you going to keep doing jobs for me? Hmm? His life depends on your answer, don't make the wrong one." He said warningly.

"I'm sorry sir. I understand where I stand. What else do you need me to do?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Go to 'Baywood Medical Center 6644 East Baywood Avenue'. There will be a package for you there state your name and get the package. Ask to speak to . Tell them Derek sent you. Then give him the package and repeat this phrase as soon as he opens it: _'And so the boy fell into a deep sleep. The struggling flames lay in the ashes. One by one, rise up and swell into that lovely face. Thousands of dreams float above the Earth. _

_Remember me?' _

"Can you tell him that for me?" He asked. I said it over in my head to make sure I remembered it.

"I got it. I'll tell him. But can I ask you something?" I asked, my voice still emotionless.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is that from a poem or a famous book? It sounds really familiar? I don't know why I can't put my finger on it but it sounds like something I know."

He dint speak for a few minutes I was about to ask again when he spoke."…Its from a song."

"A song?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I was just wondering. Well I'll go pick up the package now. He should be in his office by now." I said looking at my watch and realizing it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Okay. Call me when you're done. But remember on-"

"Yeah only when no one is around I know." I said cutting him off. He just laughed and hung up. I turned around and started my slow walk back to civilization.

_20 Min Later _

"Hello. What can I help you with?" The lady at the front desk smiled warmly at me. I noticed the wedding ring on her finger as she broke eye contact with me and looked over at one of her co-workers. He winked at her and she blushed. I looked down at the picture of her, her husband and child. The man in the picture was not her co-worker. She was cheating on him. It became even more clear when the co-worker walked past me and I got a whiff of the woman's perfume on him. Ugh stupid bitch. I really hate cheaters.

"I was told a package was dropped off here for me. I think it got shipped to the wrong address." I said a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Well cutie, what's your name? I'll go and check it for you she said leaning toward me showing her cleavage. Ugh gross.

"Allen Walker." I said trying not to gag as her overly make-upped face and perfume overwhelmed my senses.

She walked into the back room and swung her hips as she did. I nearly gagged.

"Here you go!" She said handing me the package brushing my hand on purpose. I grabbed the package and looked at my hand. She slipped a piece of paper into it. I know how people like her work, I was about to turn her down until I realized I still needed her to tell me where the doctor's office was. I put my fake smile back on and politely as I could asked her where office was.

"4th floor third door on your right." She aid batting her overly gunked-up eyelashes at me.

"Oh and one more thing." I said my smile taking on a more sinister look to it. She looked confused for a minute but ignored the look I was giving her.

"Stop cheating on your husband. I saw you checking out your co-worker and I can smell his perfume on you. And if you're going to cheat at least make it less obvious. You're still wearing your wedding rind and you have a picture of your husband on your desk." I said still smiling. Her face paled and her eyes widened.

"Also," I said crumpling up the paper with her number on it in my hand," I'm not interested." I said throwing the paper at her so it bounced off her head and landed in her lap.

I was about to walk past her to the elevators until one of her claws gripped my shoulder, stopping my in my tracks. I looked down at her fake nails and frowned as she dug them in to my shoulder. I peeled her fingers off my shoulder and turned around to look at her.

"Did you need something?" I asked back to my sweet and innocent face.

"H-how did you know?" She asked stuttering as she spoke. I just laughed.

"Well for starters you just confirmed it." I said turning away again.

Before I got in to the elevator I turned to her and saw she was still looking at me in shock.

"Also it's my job to know peoples secrets." I said and smiled and added a wave for good measure.

As the elevator doors shut I saw a single tear drip down her cheek. I rode the elevator up to the fourth floor, wondering what my mother would think of me if she saw what I just did to that woman.

I shook my head and stepped out of the elevator. No time to think. A job needs to be done.

I found door and knocked lightly on it three times.

I heard a faint 'Come in.' from the other side of the door. I opened the doo and walked into the room admiring the perfection of the room. Dr. Andrews motioned for me to sit and I did, noticing how uncomfortable the back glossy chairs were.

"What do you need son?" He asked with a deep voice. He looked over some paperwork and then looked up at me.

"Derek sent me. This package is for you and I have a message for you." I said handing the small box to him. I waited for him to start to open the box and started to speak again.

"_And so the boy fell into a deep sleep. The struggling flames lay in the ashes. One by one, rise up and swell into that lovely face. Thousands of dreams float above the Earth. Remember me? " _I said and he looked up at me in shock. I stood up and left without another word. I didn't even flinch as he screamed curses and threw things at my back. I dodged every single one without even trying to. As I walked out of the room I heard him break down into sobs. I heard a thump and a few things break as they touched the ground. I could tell by the noises, the wiped everything off his desk in his anger. I merely laughed to myself and got on the elevator. I looked up at the camera in the elevator. I smiled and waved. I stared at the camera until the glass broke. I walked out of the building whistling to myself as if I didn't have a care in the world. I walked by some teenagers talking about the new movie that was coming out. They were popping their bubblegum as they laughed and smiled at each other. I smiled sadly at them. I hope that they could keep their childhood innocence as long as they could. Because even though I was probably younger than them I've been exposed to the cold cruel world.

And I would do anything to go back to the days that I still had my innocence. The days I could walk the streets without a care in the world. The days I never knew what one person could do to torment and destroy a person's happiness and take their reason for living leaving that person with nothing.

That's what they've done to me.

That's what _he_ did.

_Adrain N. Edel _

So that was my first chapter! I really hope you liked it and please review! Thanks for reading and I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Byeee!

_~MaximumFlight1~_


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy so here's the next chapter and I just want to thank: Yullen22490, Ern Estine 13624, Meguri Au 'Sora, and Hanashi o suru for reviewing! Any questions, ideas, or things you want me to change feel free to Pm me or write something in a review and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks and Review please!

I do not own D-Gray Man!

Kanda P.O.V

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked the small boy in front of me. He glared at me, his eyes hardening as they looked into mine.

"You will _never_ find him. But I will give you this. '_Listen to the music box and you shall find a message. In that message is another part of the dream. It will lead you to the next one that is the savior of innocence. Tick toc tick toc time is running out. What will you do when the clock runs out?' _

_I_ watched as he crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands together.

"Don't you have a riddle to solve?" He asked me his eyes growing wide, an act of innocence. He tilted his head to the right and watched through half-lidded eyes at me. I kept my face blank and stood. I gave him a photo and walked out of the interrogation room. I looked back at him as the door slowly shut. Ht held the photo with both hands. His body started shaking violently and he threw the photo the other side of the room. He picked up the chair next to him throwing it at the door I just stepped out of. It hit the door with a clang and forced the door to slam shut. I stood outside of the door and closed my eyes.

Who knew a boy so young was capable of such anger? Such a murderous aura? No time to think. I grabbed the paper I wrote the riddle he gave me down on and walked over to my desk. Now it was time to think.

I grabbed a photo from my desk. It was a copy of the one I gave the boy. A group of children sat together. Dirty from mud but still grinning up at the camera with innocence only children can carry. I placed the photo next to me and started going through the riddle. That boy in the room was the key to finding him. And even though I don't like it I need to play along with his game. I need to play into his sick and twisted fantasy it's the only way to save him.

"Adrian N. Edel." I whispered.

I read the riddle again: '_Listen to the music box and you shall find a message. In that message is another part of the dream. It will lead you to the next one that is the savior of innocence. Tick toc tick toc time is running out. What will you do when the clock runs out?' _

After everything that's happened I only had one question to ask.

What happens if the clock runs out?

Allen P.O.V (everything from here on out is from 5 years ago just like in the last chapter not the stuff in Kanda's P.O.V though. It a bit confusing but it will make sense later! Back to reading. Yay!)

_I doubled over as his fist slammed into my stomach. _

_I caught my breath and stood up just in time to see him coming at me again. He thrust his hand towards my head. I just barely turned my head as I saw the glint of his knife as it brushed past my cheek causing small rivets of blood to drip out. _

_I stumbled a bit before I got my balance back. It was time to stop dodging. I needed to attack before we caught anyone's attention. _

_He came at me again, but this time I was prepared. I leaned backwards, out of the way of his knife. I crouched down on all fours and swung my leg out from underneath me. I kicked at his ankles and the back of his knees, causing him to lose his balance. He stumbled backwards nearing the edge of the building. _

_I looked in to his eyes and saw the familiar blue green that I grew accustom to. I hated what I was going to do but I hate what he did to my family even more. _

_This wasn't about revenge. _

_No…it was about my father. I needed to save him. I needed to do something to help him…since the reason he's under __**his**__ control is my fault. _

_I was brought back into the present as I felt something fall on my face. I looked up, while still keeping Alec in my sights, and saw the gray clouds turning into a pure black. ___

**_He _**_was getting angry. I needed to finish this. _

_I turned back to Alec. _

_"Allen! Please listen to me! This isn't you! I can help you, and your father! But you need to trust me! Allen, please!" I drowned out his screams and focused on the sound of the rain. _

_Blood was seeping into Alec's eyes from the injuries I gave him earlier. _

_ He stepped forward blindly. His hands found my shoulders and gripped them hard with his remaining strength. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I watched as more blood seeped into his eyes, staining the whites of his eyes and even changing the green color of his pupil into a dark russet color. _

_"We can get through this Allen. Together. We don't need to fight. Please! I don't want to kill you!" I laughed as his grip on my shoulders tightened. _

_"What makes you think you can kill me so easy? Is it because I'm small? Because I'm younger? Or is it the fact that I just seem so pathetic to someone like you? Someone with a seemingly perfect life?" I asked pulling his fingers from my shoulders. I let the darkness take over and claws erupted from my fingertips, my hand morphed into a silver claw. I dragged the claws gently down his chest, tearing his shirt in the process. _

_"Still think I'm weak?" I asked curling a claw under his chin and forcing him to look into my eyes. _

_"You know it's really a shame you met someone like me…" I said placing the same claw on the curve of his cheek. _

_I dragged the claw down his face drawing blood and letting it run down the silver. I opened my mouth and leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry I've had to open you to the true cruelty of this world. But I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't let you sit there, letting life pass you by as you sit with your family oblivious to it all. With your perfect wife and child on the way…Not while people like me were getting tortured by the very people that you trust with your life. Your father…He's a piece of work. Going around experimenting on people like me like were nothing less than data for him to collect." _

_"It wasn't like that! He was a scientist! It was in his nature to want to discover new things and experiment." He said and with every word in that vile mans defense I felt my anger rise and boil. I clenched my teeth and felt a vein pop out of my head. _

_"So you approve of his experiments? Of his obsessive need to discover? That obsession got alma kill-" _

_"No stop it! That's not true!" He yelled cutting me off. _

_"And it nearly got me killed. You know what it did to Alma so stop using the car accident as an excuse and open your eyes!" I grinded my teeth together and calmed myself down. Anger wasn't going to get the job done. _

_"Maybe you deserved to die! You should have dies with Alma in the accident! You both were mentally unstable and I see it only grew worse as you got older. You should have let my dad help you. He could have cured you, Allen! Don't you see that?" I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the concrete. _

_"Don't ever talk bad about Alma! And you father was the one who gave Alma the mental problems! You don't even know what happened to us while we were with your father!" I gripped his throat tighter but let go before he suffocated. _

_"And you will never have the privilege to know. You have lost my trust the minute you tried to defend that bastard." I hissed. _

_I turned around as Alec coughed and gasped for air. I hear him stand and take a step towards me. I turned and caught the knife with my claw. I bent it and threw it on the ground. _

_"_

_Trying to kill me from behind? What a coward. Let's do a little one-on-one like we used to. I'll show you just how strong I've become. " I said grinning like a maniac and taking a general fighting stance. _

_Alec smirked and shrugged. 'Cocky bastard.' I thought to myself. _

_"I'll even close my eyes for you." I said letting my senses take over as I let my eye lids fall shut. _

_I listened. Running feet. To the right, now behind me. I ducked and felt the air rush past my face. I stood back up and laughed at his sad attempt at landing a hit on me. _

_"Open your eyes Allen!" He yelled. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him. Anger flashed across his eyes and I knew he was about to swing at me again. _

_He swung. I dodged. I raked my claws gown his back. He howled in pain. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand out of his back. He pulled my arm forward and kicked out my legs. I tumbled to the ground and raised to all fours my claw scraping across the ground. _

_"Click." I looked behind me to see a gun pressed in to my back. My eyes widened. __**He **__said h would only have the knife on him. Damn! _

_"So. You gonna kill me?" I asked looking at the sun starting to peek out of the trees. _

_"Maybe. But I want to see at least one more sunrise with you. Don't you think it's beautiful?" He asked me and I smiled, remembering how Alma used to force Alec and I to wake up early in the morning to see the sunrise. _

_At that moment, I felt…peace. Even with a gun pressed into my back. Even with the thought that I was going to die racing through my mind. I felt…calm. _

_"Remember when Alma used to force us out of bed? We would be ready to kill him for getting us up that early but would stare in awe when we saw the sky." I said smiling at the memory. _

_"Yeah. And Allen?" _

_"Yeah?" I asked looking over at him just in time to see a single tear roll down his bloodied cheek. _

_"Forgive me?" He asked smiling at the sunrise. I looked back at it wondering what he meant. Was he sorry about his father? About Alma? I wasn't sure but I knew one thing. I would probably die today, and for some reason that thought brought on immense relief and I waited for what I wished to happen for so long as a child. I awaited death to come and take me away. To wrap me up in its darkness and never let me go. _

_I let myself go. I awaited the pain. Then it came, that sound of the gunshot. The echoing sound that stopped the world from spinning. Stopped my lungs from breathing. _

_Stopped my heart from beating. _

_"BANG!" _

_Unknown P.O.V_

"He has awoken sir." Derek said.

"Good. How is he?" I asked not really caring but more announcing my curiosity about the boy.

"He's stable. He has fully experienced the memory and now is resting. No major brain activity has been recorded since." Derek told me looking through his files.

"Did his body go in to shock?"

"No but his hand turned and the cloak came back, although its gone now. It only came back for a few seconds."

"Okay. You've done well for today. Take a break and let the rest of the scientists take care of the boy."

"Of course. Thank you sir." Derek said and bowed before leaving my office.

**_"So you've returned to me…14_****_th _****_…" _**

Well that's the end of the chapter it was a bit confusing I know but it's supposed to be that way. Hehe! Some things will be explained in the next chapter but not everything. Hah aim so evil…sorry but you know the story wouldn't be as exciting if I told you all the secrets right now! Any way please review and thanks so much for reading!

~MaximumFlight1~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm so so sorry I'm late with posting this chapter. I wrote it last week after I wrote chapter 2 and now for some weird reason Microsoft Word won't let me open it. So now I have to re type all of it. So ANNOYING! Oh well and I just wanted to thank Yullen 22490 and Meguri Au 'Sora for reviewing. And I has a small chat with one of my readers (you know who you are *wink*) anyway I just wanted to clear a few things up in case you guys are confused. I didn't want to put this in the story yet because I wanted everything to be all mysterious but I can't have my reader's too confused haha. Anyway Kanda is involved with the police. And Allen, Alma and Alec were all test experiments. Adrian N. Edel will come up later and he will turn out to be one of the characters from the Anime/Manga I just won't tell you who. Hehe I'm so evil. Anyway now that I'm rambling on about this random stuff, it's time to read!

I do not own D-Gray Man!

This whole chapter will pretty much be in the past. What I mean it's like I rewinded time about 5 years to explain how Kanda and Allen met. And how Lavi come into the equation and all of that fun stuff. And I'll tell you if it changes back to present time.

Kanda P.O.V

"Hey Yuu-chan!" I turned around to see the rabbit running after me looking like an idiot as he bumped into people and tripped over their dogs. I sighed and stopped walking. I closed my eyes in annoyance. I felt strong pressure ram into my side and soon I was on the ground with the rabbit lying on top of me.

He looked down at me and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I growled and pushed him off of me and smiled as I heard his wine of pain as his butt met the hard concrete.

"What was so important, Baka Usagi?" I huffed out and grabbed my duffel bag off the ground as I stood.

"I wanted to know where you were going?" The rabbit asked but avoided meeting my eyes so I knew he was lying to me. I watched him as he stood and glared at him and waited for him to tell me the truth.

"Fine! Gosh Yuu! So mean, but I wanted to warn you there has been a rise in the murders around our apartment complex. I just wanted you to be aware of it because you left before the chief could tell you what was happening." The rabbit said and I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"I only left because once again he accused me of flirting and trying to seduce his daughter!" I growled out and turned to walk to my apartment.

"You can't blame Komui you know. With the short skirts that Lenalee wears I would be overprotective too." I kept walking ignoring the rabbit.

"I get it. I'll leave you alone. But Komui wants you in work tomorrow! WE have to go over the case!" I heard him scream after me as I rounded the corner to my apartment complex. I sighed and walked a few more blocks. I was about a block away from my apartment when I heard whimpering. I stopped walking and looked around. No one was in front of me or behind me. I looked across the street but there wasn't anyone there either. I turned to my right and looked down the dark alley. I heard the whimpering again and I saw movement next to a dumpster. I grabbed Mugen out of its hilt and walked towards the noise.

I knew that what I was doing was stupid and I felt like I was in one of those horror movies where everyone screams 'No don't open the closet!' but the girl opens it anyway and the monster pop out and kills the girl. Yeah I feel like that girl right about now. I crouched down next to the dumpster and put my bag down. I crawled over to where the whimpering was coming from and I saw a bloody mess. Arms and hans were covered in blood. Legs sprawled out from underneath what looked like a teenage boy. I sheathed Mugen and pressed two fingers to the boys neck.

There was a pulse, it was faint but it was there.

I looked down at his white tattered shirt. Blood was slowly staining what remained of his shirt and blood dripped from his fingers down on to his pants. I cursed mentally and tried calling out to the boy. I patted his cheek to try and wake him up but it didn't work. I took his hands and wrapped them around his torso to try and stop the bleeding while I took my phone out of my pocket.

I was about to dial 911 when a small hand grabbed mine and stopped me from dialing.

_"No…doctors…" _He rasped out and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What do you mean? If you don't get medical attention then you could bleed to death! I said while trying to dial again. His blood hands wrapped around mine and I looked down at him. He just shook his head as his hands lost grip on mine and his eyes closed.

I cursed under my breath and dialed the only person I knew could help me.

"Lavi?" I asked.

"Yuu! I knew you would call me! You just can't stay away from my sexy litt-" I cut him off and yelled into the phone. I told him how he needed to meet me at the corner of Davisdon Dr. and my apartment complex. I told him to bring his medical bag and that I would explain the rest when he got here. He told me he was already on his way and he was about two minutes away. I took off my black hoodie and pressed it to the guys side because it seemed that that was where most of the blood was coming from.

Upon closer inspection there were other cuts across his chest, face and arms. There was probably a high chance that there were some on his legs too. He had bruises on his chest and arms. I shook my head at the kid. What the hell happened to him?

I heard footsteps and looked out behind the dumpster and saw Lavi running to me with his medical bag in his hand. He dropped it next to him and looked at me and then back down at the boy. He grimaced at the amount of blood on the boy. And the blood that was soaking through my hoodie.

"Help me get him inside my apartment." I said as I tood one of his arms and wrapped it around my shoulder. Lavi did the same with his other arm and we started walking out of the alley. Before we left Lavi grabbed his medical bag and I grabbed my duffel bag. The kid was fading in and out of consciousness. He was barely holding himself up but somehow we made it up the stairs and into the elevator. Why did I have to live at the top floor again? We got out after what felt like a lifetime but was realistically only about a minute. We got him into my apartment and laid him down on the dining room table. We removed my hoodie and peeled his tattered shirt from his chest. Once that was done Lavi got to work.

He wiped the boy's chest until only the wound had blood on it. Lavi sprayed something clear on the deep gashes and it bubbled before turning red and mixing with the blood. I heard Lavi sigh and he turned to grab something out of his medical bag.

He grabbed the gauze and pressed it lightly over the wound. After that was done he asked me to help him and together we wrapped the gauze around his abdomen until the roll ran out. Lavi ended it and sighed in relief after feeling around the boy's neck for a pulse again. We moved him on to the couch after taking off his bloodied shirt and wiping the front of his pants down with a towel to get rid of the excess blood. We put a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. Lavi and I went back into the kitchen and wiped it clean. After we were done our eyes started to water from the smell of bleach so we decided to order out for some pizza. The smell would take the bleach smell away and we were hungry anyway. It was a win win.

After sitting down in the living room on the other couch I asked Lavi what we were supposed to do next. Lavi said all we could do was wait for the by to wake up and I growled in annoyance. There had to be something that we could do. I wasn't very good at being patient when someone was injured. I wanted to do everything in my power to protect people. I guess that's why I became a cop. This way I could help and protect people.

I looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:30. I groaned and at another slice of pizza when an idea popped in to my head. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started dialing Lenalee. Lavi kept on asking me what I was doing and staring at me like I was a crazy person. I just ignored him and waited for Lenalee to answer.

"Kanda? What do you need?" She asked.

"Can you run a DNA test for a person that I have no idea what their name is or where they came from?" I asked, tapping my foot impatient for the answer.

"Yes I can. Do you want me to come and collect the sample for you now? I'm not doing anything at the office except for getting Komui his coffee." She said sighing at the end.

"Sure what do you need for DNA?" I asked looking down at the unconscious boy resting on my sofa.

"Anything really. Hair, skin, saliva, blood, even an eyelash. I can get the DNA from anything on the boy. Anything from his body. I'll be over in about 10 minutes. Have the DNA sample in a small sealed bag for me. I expect an explanation on what's going on when I get there. And don't lie to me and tell me nothings wrong because the way you called Lavi of all people and how he rushed out of here with his medical bag tells me that there was a problem. And you only confirmed it with asking for someone to have a DNA test." She said and I could only picture the smirk plastered on to her face. I sighed and agreed not knowing if it was the best thing to do but did it anyway. I needed answers and I wasn't going to get them waiting for an unconscious boy to wake up.

Lavi kept asking me what was going on but as per usual I kept on ignoring him. I waited fifteen minutes until Lenalee came and demanded that I explained what was going on. It too about an hour but I finally told her everything that happened and why I needed her to do the DNA test on the boy. She agreed and I gave her a Q-tip that I forced Lavi to use to swab the inside of the boys mouth. I thanked her and she left and I looked over at Lavi who was thinking and staring off into space.

"Oh I get it now! You called Lenalee to get a DNA test for the kid so would see who he was because he can't tell us because he's unconscious! Wow Yuu! I never thought you were this impatient haha!" He said and I drew Mugen and pressed it to his throat.

"Say that again." I said calmly but with my eyes blazing in anger at him using my first name. Lavi laughed lightly before screaming and running away from me. I chased him around the apartment until he went and locked himself into the bathroom. I laughed at him and walked away after yelling to him that I was going to bed and he was having first watch over the boy in case he wakes up .We don't want him freaking out so we decided we would take turns at watching over him during the night in case he woke. I left Lavi whimpering and pouting at me after he decided to come out of the bathroom. I just smirked and walked into my bedroom and got dresses for bed. I climbed under the covers and laid Mugen down next to me so it was propped up against the wall.

I closed my eyes and let yet another nightmare take over my sleep. Leaving me with a restless night and knowing that I'm going to hate waking up the next morning.

Hey so that was my chapter. It was mostly a filler chapter. Because I wanted to give some of the back story of how Allen and Kanda met and all that great stuff. Well I'm really tired so I promise the next chapter will be better and I will try to upload much sooner. Let's just hope that Microsoft Word will help me next time. Thanks so much for reading and please review. Bye for now!

~MaximumFlight1~


End file.
